With the rapid development of mobile technology, mobile terminal such as smart phones have been widely used. More and more people are becoming increasingly concerned with information security of the mobile terminals. In using mobile terminals, users generate a large amount of private contents, which need to be protected to ensure information security.
The existing technology to protect private contents in a mobile terminal generally includes the following steps: the mobile terminal user installs in advance an encryption software on the mobile terminal and set up a password for the encryption software; as to the private contents in the mobile terminal, the user stores such contents in the encryption software; when a user attempts to view the private contents, the encryption software displays the password input interface to allow the user to enter a password; if the user enters the correct password, the encryption software displays the private contents to the user; if the user enters the wrong password, the encryption software displays an error message to the user. By following such steps, the existing technology provides protection to the private contents in the mobile terminal.
During the course of the current invention, the inventors find that the existing technology at least has the following problems:
When the encryption software is uninstalled from the mobile terminal, the protection to the private contents will be eliminated and any user can view the private contents in the mobile terminal, indicating that the level of information security is not high. In addition, the existing technology lacks flexibility to accommodate guest users because access to not only the private contents, but also other programs and contents in the mobile terminal is generally denied if a wrong password is entered.